The Story of A Ball
by Legofiance
Summary: A Story of Daja and how she finds her prince charming...Kirel! (So not enough fics about them out there!) Rated PG13 for saftey...Read and Rewiew Please!
1. Of Boredom, Dresses, and Bashful Thought

Disclaimer: I don't own Daja or Kirel or the setting…all Tamora Pierce!!

**The Story of A Ball**

**Chapter One: Of Boredom, Dresses, and Bashful Thoughts  **

Daja lay in bed looking at the ceiling.  She had been so bored lately; Tris, Briar and Sandry were still away enjoying their adventures while she was stuck all alone at Discipline with no friends.    What was she supposed to do with all her time?  Frostpine hadn't needed work done in the forge for ages, and her usual chores around the house didn't occupy much of her time. 

"Daja!" A voice called from in the kitchen interrupting her melancholy thoughts.  She quickly sprang out of bed ready for anything that could put any interest in her day whatsoever.  She ran down stairs to find Rosethorn and Lark beaming at her.    
            "What are you two so happy about?" Daja asked curiously.

"Well..." started Lark, "See there is this tradition in Winding Circle.  Every ten years we have a celebration ball! Isn't that exciting?!"

_'Sure' _thought Daja.  _'I'm sure I'll have lots of fun at ball.  Sandry is the one who should be here, she's the pretty and flirtatious one.  Besides, even Tris would attract more attention than me in a dress.  Me and dresses just don't go.  I'm not pretty enough to wear them.' _thought Daja sadly. 

Now, not only was this not true but it was completely of the mark.  Throughout the years Daja had matured quite nicely into a beautiful young lady.  But she failed to see this, only seeing the young undeveloped girl she used to know of eleven years old. 

"Aren't you excited?" asked Lark hesitantly. 

"Sure! It'll be a blast." said Daja putting on a show for Lark and Rosethorn so as not to worry them with her silly problems. 

"Well that settles it then," said Rosethorn matter-of-factly.    
            "Settles what?" asked Daja.

"Tomorrow we're going dress shopping!" exclaimed Lark.  "You don't have _anything_ to wear! You can't arrive at a formal ball in pants!  You have to look exquisite.  Who knows? Maybe you'll attract the attention of a certain special someone." 

Daja shrugged, sure that no one would be the slightest bit interested in her.  But as she thought this a flicker of a tall blond image formed in her head, and she blushed at the thought.  But no, she didn't have a chance.  _All _the girls were after _him_…why would he _ever_ look at _her_ when he could have anyone. 

A/N: There you have it! The first chapter! Review please! They make me happy and inspire me to write! The more you review the faster I write! P.S….can any one tell me what Kirel looks like? I forget…so just let me know (that's who Daja was thinking bout in case you couldn't tell from my summery…lol)


	2. Of Walks Alone and of Walks with Company

Disclaimer: See first Chapter

**The Story of A Ball******

**Chapter Two: Of Walks Alone and of Walks with Company**

Daja walked through the busy market place contemplating thoughts of the upcoming ball when someone tapped her on the shoulder.  She jumped in surprise as she turned around to find Kirel smiling down at her. 

"Hi" Daja said shyly.  _Why did she have to sound so stupid?  She was friends with him, and he had come up to **her**, so why should she be nervous.  _These thoughts did nothing to calm her nerves. 

"What, no hug?" asked Kirel with a mischievous smile on his face.  
            Daja gasped as Kirel approached her and wrapped his strong arms around her thin form.  She savored the moment, placing her head in the cradle of his shoulder, where it fit perfectly.

 He had matured so nicely, his once childish and tubby look was gone and a handsome, toned man was left in its place.  No wonder he had all the girls of Winding Circle eyes on him, he was definitely the most handsome in her opinion, and not only were his looks good, but he had a loving personality that would attract anyone's attention.   

The hug ended all too soon, although it had lasted a little longer than necessary; or had she just imagined that?

"So what's new?" asked Daja.

"Actually, Frostpine sent me here because he wants you to work on project for him at the forge."

Daja's face fell, she knew it was foolish, but she had been hoping that Kirel had sought her out just to see _her_, not because of an order from Frostpine.

"I'm glad he sent me actually," said Kirel, "I haven't seen you around much lately Daja, and well, I've, um, missed you."

Daja looked up in surprise, he missed her?! _Stop thinking like that…you know he just looks at  you as a friend, after all, you miss Briar, but that doesn't mean you LIKE him._ 

"Well, I've missed you too Kirel," Daja said trying to act casual.  "Are you going to be working in the forge today too, or is it mage stuff?"

"No, I'll be there.  Shall we head off to the forge now, or do you still need to buy something at the market?"

"No, I was just out for a walk, thinking." 

"About what?" asked Kirel as they started towards the forge. 

"Oh, just that ball coming up I guess.  Rosethorn and Lark are planning on taking me dress shopping sometime soon.  Are you going to go to that?" asked Daja, praying that his answer would be yes.    
            "Of course! I wouldn't miss all the fun.  Um….are you going to ask anyone to go with you Daja?" Kirel managed to gulp out.    
            "Psh, who would want to go with me?" was Daja's disappointed reply.  She thought she heard Kirel answer "You would be surprised." but when she asked him to repeat himself he said it was nothing, and by that time they had reached the forge so the subject was dropped.    
  
            A/N: Well that's the second chapter!! Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Lady Wolfspeaker: I'm glad you liked it! I have no idea what's preventing you from reviewing it! But if you still have trouble, I guess you could just review in my other story! I'll get your reviews from there!

Miamouse: Well, I'm glad you like the writing! That's very important! I guess, I never imagined Kirel to be much older that Daja.  I guess when I read the books I ignored that comment, and just made up my own character (I tend to do that sometimes…) I hope you'll read the story anyway! (Just imagine Kirel to be about Daja's age….)

Review please!!


	3. Of Hands, and the Bad and Wonderful Thin...

**The Story of A Ball**

**Chapter Three: Of Hands, and the Bad and Wonderful Things that can Happen to Them.  And How, When Looked at Correctly, the Bad Might be the Best**

"Where's Frostpine?" asked Daja as they entered the forge. 

"He said he might not be able to stay, he had some work to do around the town.  I can show you what to do though."

Daja's heart stopped.  She was going to be _alone_ with Kirel for who knows how long.  _Your acting silly_, Daja told herself.  _It's not like anything would happen.  Not that I wouldn't want it to, _she added as an after thought. 

"So," said Daja trying to keep the dying conversation going, "What are we going to be doing?  Something exciting? Not making nails I hope…"  No matter how powerful of a mage she was, she still had to do the tedious jobs of a normal metal worker, which unfortunately included crafting nails. 

"Actually…"started Kirel

"You're _kidding_ me right? _Nails?!  _Geesh, isn't there anything better for me to do around here? What a waste…"

Daja's rambling was stopped, along with her heart, when she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

"Think of it this way," Kirel remarked cheerfully, "This way we can talk and catch up."

"That's true; well I guess this won't be too bad.  Really, it will be quite nice…"  Daja said the last part under her breath, but unknown to her the man standing in the forge with her had overheard and he smiled. 

"Glad to be of service" said Kirel.  "Now how bout we get started?"  
            Kirel and Daja were having a wonderful time, talking and laughing together and catching up on all the time they had missed.  Both of them were especially happy to be spending the day together, even if they were both a little awkward around each other.  But the peacefulness was shattered when Daja erupted with a loud "OW!"

"What is it?" Kirel questioned, his concern obvious.    
            "Oh, nothing, I just hit my thumb by accident…"

"Wow Daja, your not one to make mistakes in the forge"

_Yeah, you're right. _Daja thought.  _Too bad I was thinking about how cute you looked with you hair spilling onto your face a few minutes ago…_

"Here, let me see it."  With that Kirel came over and lightly took her hand in his.  Daja felt a tingle start on her fingertips when Kirel touched her, and the tingle spread throughout her body until she was completely filled with the warmth. 

"Well, it doesn't look too bad." Kirel remarked.  "But I don't think you should use your hand anymore today, you should go home and put some ice on it, that should help the swelling."  As Kirel told her this, he absentmindedly ran his thumb over her injured hand.  When Daja realized what he was doing she looked down at their hands in amazement.  When Kirel saw what she was looking at he blushed slightly but did not remove his hand, in fact he placed his _other_ hand on top of hers as well. 

Kirel took a deep breath and lifted his head to look at Daja; he seemed about to say something but then stopped.  He then said "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Daja started to protest, wanting to know what he had been going to say, but Kirel was already lightly pulling her out into the fresh afternoon air.  And When Daja realized that Kirel still had his hand clasped with hers, she decided the warm feeling she was receiving from her hand being in his was better than anything he could have had to say to her. 

As Daja and Kirel walked down the street hand in hand Daja thought that slamming her hand with a hammer was the best thing that had ever happened to her. 

A/N: Oh, I just love fluff…hehe I try my best to make it fluffy.  Thanks to all the reviews! They inspired me to start writing the next chapter!

Crazylittlekiwifruit: Glad you liked it! I try to update fast so as to not keep people waiting!

Zurizip-Thanks!

Lady Wolfspeaker- Thanks! Yes, I'm looking forward to writing the ball chapter!

Artemisofthehunt- Yes, there definitely aren't enough D/K out there…or Tris and Keth ones! I'm planning to write one of them next!

Miamouse- Glad you liked it! Don't worry, more is on the way.

Dragon Girl Revlis-Yay! Thanks! I hope you like the rest just as much!

Gwen Lyon-I'm glad you like it!  As I said above, I'm thinking about writing a Keth/Tris story later!  However, I don't think I'm going to include the other mages in _this _story!

**Review Please!!**


	4. Of Knowing Looks and Meaningful Winks

**The Story of A Ball**

**Chapter Four: Of Knowing Looks and Meaningful Winks**

"Well," Kirel stated, sounded a little disappointed, "here we are."

"Thanks for walking me home." Daja said while looking down at her feet and brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.  __

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," he said as he reluctantly released her hand.  _Oh, I wished had kept holding my hand…_

"Yeah…I guess so." Daja said looking up from her shoes.  "No wait, Rosethorn and Lark are taking me dress shopping tomorrow." Daja said with disgust apparent in her voice. 

"Well it won't be _that_ bad." Kirel said trying to cheer her up.  "It won't be hard to find something either, you'll look beautiful in anything you choose." As he said this a slight blush appeared on his face. 

"Um," Daja managed to choke out.  _What's he implying with **that** comment?  What am I supposed to say?  Is he just saying it to be nice…or does he really mean it?  Is he saying it as a friend, or does he think of me as something more than that? Quite thinking about it and answer him Daja! _ 

"Thanks Kirel…" _Yeah...that was smooth.  _

"I guess I'll see you at the ball then.  Bye Daja" But he made no move to leave, and just stood there gazing down at her. 

"Are _you_ planning to ask anyone to the ball?" Daja asked hesitantly. 

"Actually I was planning to today," he answered tentatively.  Daja's face fell at this last comment.  _How could I have been so stupid?!  How could I actually think that he liked me?  He probably has some completely ravishing girl he has his eye on.  And why shouldn't he?  Why would someone like him like me?_

But Kirel's seemingly hasty voice cut into her thoughts.  "No Daja, I didn't mean, don't think…"

"Goodnight Kirel." Daja said her voice sounding surprisingly cold to her own ears. 

She turned and started to leave when she felt a hand gently graze her shoulder.  Kirel slowly turned her around until she was facing him.    
            "Daja," he took a deep breath, "What I meant was that I wanted to ask _you_ to the ball today.  I just chickened out…" he trailed off. 

Daja gazed up at him disbelievingly.  "M-me?" She stammered. 

"Yes," Kirel said as he took a step closer to her so that their bodies were almost touching, "_you._"  Daja's breath caught in her throat as Kirel reached up a tentative hand and slowly ran his thumb along her jaw line.  She slowly closed her eyes, reveling in his touch.

 "Daja" Kirel murmured.  She slowly opened her eyes, and looked up into his blue ones.  He moved closer to her, she could feel his breath on her face.  Her eyes fluttered shut once more as Kirel's lips met with hers.

 It was pure bliss.  She slowly ran her hands through his blond locks as he pulled her closer to him, running his hands along the small of her back.  She moved her hands down from his hair and ran them along his chest, letting them rest there.  Kirel deepened the kiss and Daja tasted delight as their tongues brushed.  When the broke apart, both were breathing raggedly. 

"Daja," Kirel said, speaking between the kisses he was trailing along her jaw, "will you give me the honor of being my date to the ball?" 

"It would be my pleasure," Daja answered kissing him softly.  Kirel pulled her into a tight embrace placing his head on top of her hair.  They stayed like that for quite awhile, until Daja reluctantly pulled away saying that she needed to get up to bed or Rosethorn and Lark would be worried about her.  They shared one last kiss, and both walked away with their dearest wish of that day fulfilled. 

Rosethorn and Lark looked knowingly out the upstairs window as Daja and Kirel parted.  As they made their way downstairs Lark snorted and said, "I guess she won't be _needing_ to impress anyone with that new dress she'll be getting tomorrow.  She's already caught herself a prince charming." And with a wink to Rosethorn, Lark opened the door of Discipline to welcome Daja. 

A/N: THANKS FOR ALL MY REVIEWS EVERYONE!!! I've finally got another chapter up! Don't worry, once school is over I'll be updating more often!

Zurizip, surfergurl16, Kore Yan, and  LisSakura: Thanks for all the encouragement! I'm glad you like it!

Niko goldeye:  yes it's true..there is a lack of Daja and Kirel fics…which inspired me to write this one! I'm sure you are a wonderful writer! You can do anything you put your mind to! I'll be sure to read anything you post! (although regretfully I won't be able to review it because for the past few months my computer hasn't been letting me review stories..hmmm stupid computers)

Miamouse: I'm glad you've grown to like it so much! (Contrary to your first review! I'm glad I had the chance to change your mind about the couple!)

SperryDee: True, true…as said before, it's quite hard to find a Daja/Kirel fic! I'm happy you like this one!

Lady Wolfspeaker: O yes the fluff…I live for the fluff..haha.  As you can see in THIS chapter, there is some definite kissage going on..lol, but they're won't be any plot twists TOO big, I was planning on making this just a short fic. 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! ****J **


	5. Of Jokes and Laughter

Disclaimer: See first Chapter

**The Story of A Ball**

**Chapter Five: Of Jokes and Laughter**

"Well," smirked Lark "what do we have here?"

"Hm?" was the dazed Daja's response. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts of a certain blond haired gentleman. "What was that you said Lark?"

"Nevermind," Lark chuckled. "Come inside and have a cup of tea Daja."

"So," stated Rosethorn "enjoy your first kiss?"

"What?!?" exclaimed Daja. "You guys were _watching!_?"

"Well I wouldn't say watching…we were more overseeing. You know, fulfilling our job as guardians. It's our duty to nose into your buisiness!" Lark said while trying not to giggle.

"Hmph!" was Daja's response while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on," said Rosethorn. "You don't want to be mad at us; you have to spend all day with us shopping tomorrow for your dress. Hmmm I wonder what color Kirel will wear so you can match…" she said thoughtfully while trying to hide a smile.  
"Alright, alright. I get the point can we stop it with the Kirel jokes please? And in response to that question I was thinking something blue because it looks good on me and it would go nice in contrast to Kirel's blue eyes too…." she trailed of mumbling the last part of that sentence as Lark burst out into laughter.  
"Aw, honey I'm sorry. I'm not trying to make fun of you, I just have never heard you talk about a boy like that!" apologized Lark. "Well off to bed with you…you've had a busy night." At this point Lark and Rosethorn could control their laughter no more and burst into peals of laughter. Daja annoyed with the both of them stomped up to her room and flopped onto her bed.

_'They don't have to act so childish'_ She thought. _'I mean it was **just** a kiss…it was a **good** kiss though…' _And as Daja relived that night's events she drifted off into a peaceful sleep filled with dreams of a comforting hand in hers and tender lips on her own.

A/N: First of all…I'M SO SO SO SORRY I HAVN'T UPDATED! I have a good excuse though…my house got struck by lighting and it blew my computer out and it took like all summer for it to get fixed. And now even though it's "fixed" it doesn't work very well at all….it keeps signing me offline and such…anyway anyone who still remembers what happened in the rest of the story after such a long break thank you for sticking with the story and reading this chapter (if any did!) And now responses to my faithful reviewers! (I LOVE U ALL!)

Lady Wolfspeaker: yay! I'm so glad that you like it so much! (btw…is your name based of the second book of the immortal series (I just finished them and I LOOOOVED them! hehe)

Gwen of Helmsgrove: ahh! I never thought of that! I didn't mean to make it in that setting….he just kinda dropped her off and in my head I was like "okay que the kiss!" I'm glad you liked it anyway though!

Dragon Girl Revlis: I know! I HATE when the put Daja and Briar together! They soo don't fit together! I'm glad you liked the story so much! DAJA AND KIREL FORVER!

Niko Goldeye: Hehe! I'm sooosososoos glad that YOU were sososos glad that I updated my story! Here is another (though extremely belated) chapter for you!

TheWildMage: Here is an updated! Sorry there was no fluff! I just thought it would be cute to have this conversation with Lark, Rosethorne and Daja! But I promise one of the next two chapters will be very fluffy!!

Thanks to everyone who's still reading my story after the long delay! Please review so I can know what you think about it!


	6. Of Heart Attacks

Disclaimer: See first Chapter

**The Story of A Ball**

**Chapter Six: Of Heart Attacks **

"What do you think of this one?" Lark said for what seemed like the millionth time to Daja. The dress she was holding up was light lavender with a trail of sparkling gems around the bottom. The sleeves were made to hang off the shoulders of the person who wore and, which Daja hoped wouldn't be her. She just snorted in response to Lark's question.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Do we _really_ have to go through this again? I'm tired of pointing out the faults in _every_ single dress you've shown me so far!"

"Well if I don't know what wrong with _this_ one then how will I sure not to pick a dress that has the same problem?" Lark said while tiredly replacing the dress on its rack.

"Well you don't seem to be having much luck picking out dresses I like so far, so why don't you just stop trying all together?! I'll just find a dress myself okay? You and Rosethorn can go home, and when I buy the dress I'll come back and show it to you. Okay?"

"Alright…" Lark sighed finally defeated. Rosethorn was quite relieved and would have gone home long before if it hadn't been for Lark's persistence that she stay, 'We need to help Daja get ready for her first Ball! It's an important event you know; we need to be a part of it!'

As Lark and Rosethorn headed for home Daja looked after them with a triumphant smile spreading across her face. Now she could _finally_ look for a dress in peace without Lark suggesting the most hideous dresses available. Daja shuddered just _thinking_ about some of Lark's previous suggestions.

"It's perfect!" exclaimed Daja. "I'll take it." Exiting the shop after paying for her dress, Daja took it out to admire it in the sunlight. The midnight blue material shimmered in the light, the sequence on the bodice reflecting the sun with a mystifying affect. The sleeves flowed gracefully down her arms when worn, the bottoms of the sleeves billowing out to below her waist. The top of the dress fitted perfectly to her form, tapering at her waist and the skirt flowing out all around, which looked magnificent while spinning.

She sighed happily, content with her marvelous find. As she was putting her dress back in its bag she almost dropped it due to the fact that someone had surprised her by tapping her on the shoulder from behind. She turned around with a glower on her face, all set to tell the person who had almost made her drop her precious dress on the ground but stopped mid-rant when she saw it was Kirel.

"You really do have to stop sneaking up on me like that," Daja teased. "You're going to give me a heart attack!"

"Well wouldn't that be a shame." Kirel said with a mischievous grin on his face. "I would much rather give you a heart attack doing this." And with that he swept her up into a breathtaking kiss.

'That's not fair,' Daja thought, 'He'll get away with everything if he keeps on doing that.'

A/N: K in my opinion…I think Daja is a bit out of character in this chapter, a bit too girly…but whatever. Anyway I would just like to make ANOTHER general announcement that in this story Kirel and Daja are _supposedly_ the same age due to the fact that when I read the book I didn't pay attention to Tamora's description and believed them to be…ah how my imagination gets away with me………onto the REVIEW THANKS!

Feminalunae-AHH! I'm glad you didn't delete it! and I REALLY hope that I didn't take to long to update so that u deleted it THIS time!

Gwenny Girl-yes short chapters…bothers me too…but then I try to write a long chapter and it takes to long for me to update…so0o0o

Lady Knight Wolfy-ahh yes the ball chapter…I'm very excited bout that one too…hehe it should be quite cute

PsychoLioness13-I'm glad you liked it!

StarFire-I'm glad you liked me story! - THIS IS A GENERAL NOTE TO ALL REVIEWERS! I will not email people to tell them when my story updates because I don't like to give out my email! I'm sorry! You'll just have to check!

wild-mage91-YAY! I'm glad you like it soo much!


End file.
